Mi salvacion mi perdicion
by akira otsutsuki
Summary: Sasuke uchiha salva a su hermana sakura haruno quien esta a punto de ser violada por su padrastro, los años pasan y poco a poco va surgiendo un sentimiento prohibido entre estos hermanos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de masahi kishimoto.**

 **La historia es original salida de mi imaginación :3 cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia u.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos hoy les traigo este One-shot (?) xD haha se me ocurrio en la mañana mientras limpiaba mi cuarto y aqui esta terminadito, me llevo unas cuantas horas para que estubiera listo, OJO! contiene INCESTO, LEMON e intento de RAPEFIC (digo intento por que no se llega al objetivo) y no es apto para menores de 16 años si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad ;) el capitulo 4 de my other moon lo estare subiendo dentro de unos dias :3**

 **La cancion es "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" grupo death cab for cutie se preguntaran ¿que tienes con ese grupo akira? la verdad esque sus canciones son muy buenas y me encantan por eso en el fic que actualmente estoy escribiendo (my other moon) ya mencione una cancion la cual tambien es una de mis favoritas no me juzguen xD**

 **Sin mas te dejo disfrutar de la lectura si te gusto hasmelo saber en un hermoso review, tus comentarios serán bienvenidos :) besitos! u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mi salvación, mi perdición**

.

.

.

.

.

Tenia cuatro años cuando papa y mama se divorciaron, él nos abandonó desde entonces y no hemos vuelto a saber de él, es como si nunca hubiese existido en nuestras vidas. Soy las más pequeña de la casa pero tengo un hermano mayor al cual admiro demasiado y soy su consentida.

Mi madre se volvió a "enamorar" cuando yo tenía apenas seis años y mi hermano once, después de unos meses el nuevo marido de mama se mudó con nosotros a nuestra casa, en lo personal nunca me cayó bien siempre me daba mala impresión y por lo que pude notar a mi hermano tampoco le pareció una buena idea pues era un completo extraño entrando a nuestras vidas así sin más...

Pasaron los años y ni aun así me gustaba la idea de que ese señor siguiera en nuestras vidas siempre me preguntaba cuando seria el día en que mama lo dejara de una buena vez.

Por fin mi cumpleaños número once había llegado y estaba más emocionada que nunca y no solo por los regalos si no que lo pasaría con mis personas favoritas, mi hermano y mi madre y bueno ese señor estaba de más...

Al día siguiente yo oficialmente tenia once años recién cumplidos, era sábado y mi mama tenía que doblar turno en el hospital, ella era enfermera y pocas veces convivíamos con ella mi hermano y yo. Salí de mi cama y tome una ducha y me puse el nuevo vestido que mama me había regalado, era suelto de tiras y en color negro que me llegaba unos centímetros por arriba de mis rodillas. baje a desayunar y no había rastro de mi hermano seguro se habría ido con sus amigos, sin más desayune sola y así pasaron las horas hasta que vi el reloj y ya eran las 6 de la tarde, me había pasado un buen rato mirando series en la televisión, me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto y ahí me deje caer en mi cama, estaba a punto de caer rendida por el sueño cuando un ruido me saco de ellos, escuchaba pasos, alguien se acercaba a mi cuarto de inmediato pensé en que no era mama puesto que no la vería hasta mañana y tampoco había sabido de mi hermano en toda la tarde.

Con miedo me fui a un rincón de mi cuarto pensé en que lo más probable fuera un ladrón, la puerta se abrió lentamente tal cual película de terror, mi gran sorpresa fue ver que no era ningún extraño el que había entrado a la casa- oh no! era mi padrastro. Un poco confundida pero con los nervios a flor de piel le pregunte que se le ofrecía y que me había dado el susto de mi vida. El me dirigió una mirada llena de un brillo lujurioso el cual me hizo dar un respingo de miedo, estaba aterrada nunca lo había visto así, poco a poco se fue acercando más a mí y me dijo que no tuviera miedo que el sabría cuidarme bien.

-Te ves tan hermosa samura, había estado esperando este momento para tenerte al fin- me dijo con voz ronca.

Yo incapaz de moverme por el terror que sentía le pregunte a que se refería, claro que por mi mente se paseaban muchas cosas, a la vez tenía miedo y no tenía a nadie quien viniera a mi rescate, podía sentir que este era mi fin por así decirlo.

-Tranquila cariño- me tomo de la cintura y me deposito en la cama, no supe en que momento paso exactamente en verdad estaba perturbada esto es demasiado para mí por dios apenas soy una niña esto no, esto no me puede estar pasando...

-Oh dios sakura eres tan suave como me lo imagine- me dijo mientras poco a poco tocaba mis piernas con sus manos- Sentí como poco a poco se iba subiendo en mí.

-Basta por favor suéltame- grite mientras me retorcía tratando de alejarlo cosa que fue inútil él era más pesado y más grande que yo.

-Deja de moverte cariño o no me contendré- me dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello

-Por favor, por favor no me hagas esto suplique al borde del llanto y la desesperación.

-Basta sakura te has portado muy mal así que creo que tendré que castigarte- me dijo muy cerca mi oído, Sentí como desgarraba aquel precioso vestido que mama me había dado, me lo quito de un solo tirón dejándome a su merced en ropa interior.

-Oh cielo santo sakura ya empiezas a ser toda una mujercita- me decía mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel desnuda. Con terror y lágrimas yo solo le pedía que se detuviera que no me hiciera esto.

-Sakura me gusta que me supliques eso me éxito aún más bebe.

Incapaz de soportar aquella escena que estaba viviendo lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos y temblar del miedo que ya me tenía paralizada.

Lo último que recuerdo fueron sus manos subiendo cada vez más y de pronto ya no estaban, abrí los ojos con rapidez y me di cuenta que mi hermano se encontraba frente a mi protegiéndome.

-Sakura te encuentras bien- me pregunto mientras en su mirada podía notar la furia que emergía de él, solo asentí en respuesta pues aún continuaba perturbada, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

Las manos de mi hermano estaban manchadas de sangre pero no era suya sino de aquel individuo que estuvo a punto de destruirme por completo.

-Sera mejor que agarres tus cosas y te largues de una buena vez si no quieres que llame a la policía- escuchaba que le decía a nuestro padrastro. De un momento a otro aquel extraño desapareció de nuestra vista y de la casa.

-Sakura perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo- me dijo mi hermano al tiempo en que me abrazaba, con lágrimas en los ojos me aferre a su abrazo y llore como nunca en mi vida, a pesar de que no pudo llegar más lejos sentí como si una parte de mí se hubiera roto por completo, me sentía desprotegida y frágil como si me fuera a romper de un momento a otro.

Me sentía sucia e impotente por no haberme defendido, sin más me metí al baño para tomar una ducha y poder sentirme más tranquila, me puse mi pijama y aun con miedo le pedí a mi hermano que se quedara con migo esta noche, el accedió y sin más se metió a la cama con migo.

-Sasuke ¿Podrías cantarme una canción?- le pedí mientras pasaba mis manos alrededor de su torso

-Por supuesto saku dime que canción quieres- me respondió mientras jugueteaba con mis cabellos

-Sorpréndeme- le dije en respuesta.

Sasuke comenzó a cantarme, me di cuenta que era una de sus canciones favoritas ya que siempre escuchaba que lo ponía en el reproductor de su cuarto a todo volumen. Ese grupo en verdad le encantaba a mi hermano.

Amor mío algún día morirás

Pero voy a estar muy de cerca

Te seguire en la oscuridad

No hay luz cegadora o túneles para puertas de blanco

A sólo nuestras manos entrelazadas tan apretado

Esperando el toque de una chispa

Si el Cielo y el Infierno deciden

El hecho de que ambos están satisfechos

Ilumine la NOs en sus signos de vacantes

Si no hay nadie a tu lado

Cuando tu alma se embarca

Entonces yo te seguiré en la oscuridad

En la escuela católica como vicioso como el dominio romano

Conseguí mis nudillos magullado por una dama de negro

Y me mordí la lengua mientras ella me dijo

"Son el miedo es el corazón del amor"

Así que nunca regresé

Si el Cielo y el Infierno deciden

El hecho de que ambos están satisfechos

Ilumine la NOs en sus signos de vacantes

Si no hay nadie a tu lado

Cuando tu alma se embarca

Entonces yo te seguiré en la oscuridad

Tú y yo he visto todo para ver

Desde Bangkok a Calgary

Y las suelas de sus zapatos están desgastados

La hora de dormir es ahora

No es nada que llorar

Porque vamos a sostenemos mutuamente pronto

La más negra de habitaciones

Si el Cielo y el Infierno deciden

El hecho de que ambos están satisfechos

Ilumine la NOs en sus signos de vacantes

f no hay nadie a tu lado

Cuando tu alma se embarca

Entonces yo te seguiré en la oscuridad

Entonces yo te seguiré en la oscuridad

Me desperté estando sola en mi cama, dormí tranquilamente después de escuchar la voz de mi hermano cantarme, las imágenes del día de ayer regresaron tenía miedo ¿qué le diría a mi madre? o acaso no tendría por que contarle nada. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a mama en la sala platicando con mi hermano me quede a unos pasos para escuchar lo que decían, mama estaba preguntando por randi y sasuke le respondía con los puños apretados que no sabía nada que simplemente no lo había visto desde ayer. Los días pasaron y mama se sentía algo triste por el abandono tan repentino de randi, decidida a cambiar de vida decidió que nos mudaríamos de casa y yo no pude estar más de acurdo pues esta ya tenía un mal recuerdo grabado en mí.

.

.

.

Pasaron los años era mi cumpleaños número quince, los recuerdos de aquel día de terror se fueron borrando con el tiempo, pero aún tenía miedo del contacto físico con los muchachos tanto al grado de que no había besado aun y mucho menos había tenido mi primer novio. Mama preparo una cena especial por mi cumpleaños, mi hermano me regalo un hermoso collar de una luna, lo abrace y le di las gracias por su relájalo pues era hermoso, mama me regalo un nuevo vestido en color negro, gracias al cielo era muy diferente del de la otra vez pero aun así no estaba segura de que algún día lo usuaria pues me recordaría a ese día de nuevo.

Con los años mi hermano también fue cambiando, he de decir que desde sus 16 tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero ahora a sus veinte era mucho mejor, mi hermano siempre ha sido guapo por parte de papa y yo tengo lo mío por parte de mama, a pesar de eso nunca he visto que sasuke tenga novia o algo por el estilo, el siempre prefiere a sus amigos y al estudio.

Una noche termine de bañarme y me puse un mini short negro para dormir y una camisa negra de tirantes que me quedaba ajustada y dejaba ver todas mis curvas femeninas, baje a la cocina sin pensar demasiado en mi vestimenta, pues ya pasaba de las 11 de la noche y probablemente mi madre y mi hermano ya estarían durmiendo. Pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, me asuste al ver una silueta frente a mí y casi pego un grito si no fuera porque lo reconocí de inmediato, era mi hermano quien se encontraba en la cocina, llevaba solo un bóxer negro como vestimenta dejando al descubierto su abdomen perfectamente marcado y la v igual de perfecta que se delineaba finamente bajo de él, sus piernas eran firmes y sus brazos musculosos, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera esculpido a la perfección me pregunte ¿desde cuándo había cambiado tanto mi hermano?. Cuando me topé con sus orbes negros sentí mis mejillas arder y me voltie de inmediato, - Lo... lo siento no tenía idea de que estarías aquí abajo- le dije sin voltearlo a ver esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de lo embobada que me quede al verlo frente a mí, pues él era el primer chico al que yo veía casi desnudo.

-Solo vine por un poco de agua ya me iba. Me dijo mientras escuchaba que dejaba el vaso en la mesa. -Sakura no te duermas tarde- acaricio mi cabeza como niña pequeña y sin más se dispuso a subir las escaleras dejando ver su perfecto y redondo trasero, sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo, ¿es que acaso quiere matarme?, oh por dios que estoy diciendo él es mi hermano no debería de pensar estas cosas, me regañe mentalmente mientras abría el refrigerador para tomar un poco de agua fría.

Los días pasaron y yo me seguía si entiendo algo rara cuando sentía la cercanía de mi hermano, eran las 11 de la noche y me dispuse a bajar de nuevo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua pero, a quien quiero engañar sé que está mal pero una parte de mi desea poder ver a mi hermano como la otra noche solo con su bóxer dejando ver su escultural y magnifico cuerpo, sin más me apresure pero al llegar ahí él no estaba. Suspire mientras me dirigía a tomar agua, pero al darme la vuelta me tope de nuevo con los ojos de mi hermano el cual casi meda un susto de nuevo, esta vez no estaba en bóxer llevaba un pantalón holgado de pijama pero su torso estaba completamente desnudo dejando ver su abdomen marcado.

-Desde cuando estas ahí- le pregunte mientras su mirada seguía clavada en mí, oh por dios no me había dado cuenta que me había puesto un pequeño bóxer tipo short y una camiseta rosa de tirantes.

-El tiempo suficiente-me dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí, sentí mis mejillas arder, baje la mirada, se puso frente a mí y con un brazo alcanzo el vaso que había dejado atrás de mí, podía escuchar mi corazón latir como loco al sentir su aroma y sus cabellos que caían por sus mejillas rozando la piel de mi cuello, me separe de él y le di las buenas noches depositando un beso en su mejilla y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar subí las escaleras tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron.

En mi habitación me pregunte el por qué había hecho eso y después salir corriendo como loca, espero que no lo haya tomado mal que no piense que me he vuelto loca y que lo que hice está mal.

Las semanas transcurrieron y los encuentros en la cocina con mi hermano aumentaron, casi se podría decir que ese era nuestro punto de encuentro, pero una noche baje a la cocina como siempre y él ya se encontraba ahí sentado en la pequeña barra que teníamos, me serví un poco de agua y me la tome de un solo sorbo cuando sentí unos brazos que me tomaban por detrás para abrazarme delicadamente.

-Sakura me pregunto cuando te convertiste en una parte muy importante para mí - me susurro en mi oído mientas apoyaba su cabeza en la cavidad de mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración, y a la vez su perfume que me embriagaba - sé que esto está mal continuo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde aquella noche que te vi con ese short. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a el - Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti sasuke- le confesé sin más, entonces sentí como sus labios atraparon los míos de un momento a otro, eran tan suaves y tan carnosos que me atreví a morder su labio inferior, obtuve un gruñido como respuesta.

-Sakura lo siento perdóname no volverá a suceder- se alejó de mi de inmediato y se dirigió a su habitación.

Paso una semana y los encuentros con mi hermano en la cocina se acabaron, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor pero a la vez tenía miedo de perderlo y de que esto se acabara definitivamente, no sé cómo ni cuándo sasuke quien hace años atrás solo era mi hermano se convirtió poco a poco en alguien más, alguien a quien yo le daría todo si el me lo pidiera. Eran las doce de la noche y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, necesitaba de sasuke y de sus besos que se convirtieron en una droga para mí, daría lo que fuera con tal de probarlos una vez más, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano ¿qué pasa si se enoja? ¿Y si me corre? me pregunte mientras pensaba en si abrir o no la puerta, segundos después decidí que me arriesgaría y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Lentamente abrí la puerta no podía ver nada ya que todo estaba oscuro, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a su cama la cual era iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna, y ahí se encontraba mi hermano durmiendo era tan perfecto y verlo así me dio la sensación de robarle un beso en esos labios tan perfectos. No lo pensé dos veces y me acerque lentamente a él para probar sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos su voz me interrumpió.

-Sakura que haces- me dijo sorprendido mientras se incorporaba de la cama

-Lo siento no quería despertarte sasuke, es solo que... - me sonroje y baje la mirada

-Deberías estar durmiendo saku -Me dijo con voz suave

-Lo sé pero no he podido dormir, siempre llega a mis pensamientos ese beso que me diste y...y - trague el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta y sin más le dije lo que sentía- Necesito todo de ti sasuke! Ya no puedo más sé que esto está mal pero fuiste mi primer beso y ahora quiero que seas mi primero en todo!

-Sakura ¿estas segura de eso, ya lo has pensado bien? además somos hermanos... - me dijo mientras miraba a otra parte.

-Lo se sasuke pero estoy segura de que quiero que seas mi primera vez- le dije con un tono de vergüenza

-Sakura yo también quiero ser el primer hombre en tu vida - me dijo con un brillo en su mirada,- pero no esta noche mama esta en casa y se daría cuenta de lo nuestro.

Sin más me fui a mi cuarto sabía que tenía razón y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que mama nos viera, pero antes lo tome de su playera y lo atraje hacia a mi depositándole un salvaje y apasionado beso en sus labios, me despedí de el mientras observaba esa sonrisa de infarto -Descansa mi sakura.

El día de hoy a mama le tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital así que no llegaría hasta el otro día ya que saldría a las diez de la mañana, como fui la primera en llegar de la escuela me dispuse a preparar todo para esta noche, hoy me entregaría a sasuke y no tenía la más mínima duda de aquello que iba a hacer.

Mi hermano llego cerca de las seis de la tarde tomo una ducha y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa que le ceñía su perfecto cuerpo, comimos en silencio cuando termine deje mi plato en el lava bajillas y subí a mi cuarto, mi hermano quedo desconcertado con mi actitud pero seguro que no tenía idea de lo que pasaría.

Me puse el vestido negro que me había regalado mama en mi cumpleaños pasado era de color negro, estaba ceñido en la cintura y era suelto de cadera en las tiras tenía un delgado encaje negro transparente y mis pechos resaltaban más de los normal, sin duda era el vestido perfecto, peine mi larga cabellera rosada y aplique mi fragancia favorita de frambuesas, me puse unas zapatillas negras y me maquille ligeramente, me vi en el espejo rápidamente y me sorprendí de cómo me veía estaba irreconocible parecía una mujer y no una niñita de 15 años, estoy segura que a sasuke le gustara.

Baje a la sala de estar y mi hermano se encontraba ahí viendo una película, me acerque lentamente por detrás de él y le deposite un beso en su cuello ante el cual el reacción y se dio la vuelta, enseguida sus ojos se abrieron al verme tan cambiada y hermosa solo para él.

-Sakura te ves tan.. Tan hermosa y elegante- me dijo mientras se levantaba para acercarse a mí

-¿te gusta? Me he arreglado especialmente para ti- le dije sonrojada

-Me encanta saku, creí que ya no usarías ese vestido ya que se parece al de aquel día- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Lo sé pero hoy es un día especial, lo estoy usando para ti y por qué estoy dispuesta a entregarme a ti- pude ver como se sonrojaba ligeramente y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que nunca antes había visto en él.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que yo sea el primero? – me dijo esperando que no fuera a cambiar de parecer.

-Si- le conteste de inmediato

-sakura realmente eres hermosa me vuelve loco la sola idea de saber que serás mía y solo mía- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Dejo mi cuello y me planto un beso apasionado en mis labios, abrí mi boca ligeramente y sasuke aprovecho para introducir su lengua la cual se encontró con la mía, era una lucha frenética entre ellas, no aguantamos más y nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Sakura vamos a mi cuarto- me dijo mientras me cargaba como si fuera una princesa.

Estando solos en su cuarto me baja y quedo frente a el sus manos acarician mis brazos hasta llegar a mis hombros, me contempla con ternura como si fuera una flor la cual se rompería con el más mino roce –Me encanta tu piel, me susurro mientras besaba mi cuello con delicadeza, sus manos empezaron a viajar más allá rozando mis pechos, poco a poco empieza a desabrocharme el vestido, pude sentir como este bajaba lentamente de mi espalda hasta mis pies. Me encontraba en ropa interior frente a sasuke, de pronto me levanta haciendo que enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura luego me deposita lentamente en su cama, me observa una vez más y sus manos comienzan a bajar hasta mi sexo rosándolo suavemente,

-Estas tan mojada sakura- me dice con voz ronca mientras continua tocándome más y más es una sensación nueva para mi jamás me hubiera imaginado de lo bien que se siente esto. De pronto siento sus cabellos cerca de mi rostro mientras baja lentamente hacia mis pechos, se lleva uno a su boca mientras masajea el otro

-Sasuke ….. ahhh!- gimo del placer que estoy sintiendo.

Sasuke abandona uno de mis pechos para llevarse el otro a su boca mientras sigue masajeando y pellizcando el otro, su bajo vientre rosa ligeramente contra mi ropa interior haciendo notar su ya crecida erección, esto es una locura si sigue así no aguantare más,

Una de sus manos viaja hasta mis muslos dando placer a mi sexo su erección vuelve a rozarme y sube de arriba abajo como si ya me estuviera penetrando- ahhh! ….. sasuke ya no puedo más siento que me vengo! – le digo mientras me retuerzo de placer bajos su cuerpo

-Oh si sakura vente por favor – me dice con un tono de lujuria el cual solo hace acelerar el calor que siento en mi vientre y sin más me vengo gimiendo de placer, sasuke me besa tierna mente en los labios- eres tan linda mi sakura su voz suena sin aliento de lo excitado que esta, se separa un momento de mi para quitarse la ropa quedando así en bóxer.

Lentamente se deshizo de mis braguitas las cuales estaban empapadas con mis jugos, abre tus piernas sakura, obedezco y de inmediato las abro, me atrae hacia el mientras su lengua va directo a mi sexo oh dios siento que voy a morir de placer, succiona lambe y muerde mi clítoris y en respuesta a eso me retuerzo mas gimiendo su nombre ahhh!... sasukee… ahhhh!... . De pronto siento como introduce poco a poco un dedo dentro de mi luego aumenta a dos mientras los mete y saca rápidamente, sin más me vengo por segunda vez. O kami a este pasó moriré antes de sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Creo que estas lista saku voy a hacerte el amor en este instante, no te preocupes lo hare lento para que no te duela tanto- me dice acariciando mi mejilla, oh dios mio mi hermano está a punto de hacerme el amor.

-Sasuke rapido te necesito dentro de mí- le digo sin vergüenza y en su rostro se define una sonrisa pícara.

Sasuke se deshace de su bóxer mientras se acomoda sobre mí y en mi entrada siento rozar su erección, de un momento a otro entra en mi lentamente- oh kami esto es doloroso pero me muero por tenerlo completamente dentro de mí. –Relájate saku el dolor será momentáneo. Estoy tan mojada que el dolor pasa rápidamente y sasuke lo sabe ya que sus embestidas son cada vez más fuertes – oh sakura eres tan estrecha y cálida que podría venirme en cualquier momento, ahhh!... más rápido sasuke –suplico.

-Sakura me… me vengo- ruge de placer. –Sasuke yo también casi estoy cerca, unas embestidas más y ambos explotamos al mismo tiempo llegando al climax perfecto, se deja caer sobre mí con el cuidado de no aplastar mi pequeño cuerpo –Sakura te amo- me dice mientras deja un cálido beso en mis labios.-Yo también te amo sasuke.

Nos quedamos en su cama un rato más hasta que el sueño nos venció a ambos, despertamos al día siguiente por suerte mama no había llegado aún, me metí al baño y tome una ducha rápida. Al salir me encontré con sasuke quien me abraso tiernamente. –Sakura gracias por dejarme ser el primer hombre en tu vida- me dijo mientras nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar necesitados de pasión.


End file.
